Mine
by xArmyxWifex
Summary: Sophie is afraid of love after seeing what it did to her parents. But Paul shows her what's its like to truly be loved. However, things are not always easy for them. But there is one memory she has of them, and she reminds them both of it all the time.


**So, I decided to do someone a little different, instead of doing the same people I always do. So here's one about Justin Gabriel. And as always, reviews=LOVE. Please review. **

**Mine-Taylor Swift**

* * *

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh_

_You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town and never looked back  
I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

I sat there staring at you and I was mesmerized. Mesmerized by how well you kept everything together. You were in college and you worked part time waiting tables. You came from a small town, and you never once looked back after you left.

Then there was me. A flight risk that was afraid to fall in love, and wondering why anyone even bothers with it if it never lasts. That's what I've come to realize. And everyone always leaves.

_I say, "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lyin' on the couch  
The moment, I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now_

We were laying on the couch one day, and I was thinking about how happy I was with you.

"Can you believe it?" I said

It was in this moment that I saw the truth. My guard had come down and I was in love. I was beginning to understand why people fall in love. The feeling it brings was incredible. I was starting to think that maybe it WAS worth it. Maybe it WILL last. I've also been so careful. Maybe it was time to stop over thinking and just be happy.

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the fist time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

That night we went out to dinner, and I began to think about when we first started out. I wondered if you remembered.

"Hey Paul," I started

"Yeah Babe?" He replied

"Do you remember when we first started going out? We were sitting by the water, and you put your arm around me for the first time."

"Of course I remember. You were really nervous cause you've always been really careful with men."

"Yeah. Ever since then I've realized something. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. I didn't wanna end up like my parents. But the truth is, you're the best thing in my life. The best thing that's ever been mine. I love you"

"I love you too Sophie." He said with that smile that always melted my heart.

_Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes  
_

***FFWD 5 years***

There we were, five years later, still taking on the world together. We didn't live together but there was a drawer of my things at your place. You knew me better than anyone. You learned all my secrets and you finally figured out why I'm guarded.

But after everything, you still stuck around. You didn't judge me or think any differently of me. You just loved me for me. And you swore to me that we would never make the same mistakes my parents made.

_But we got bills to pay  
We got nothin' figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes  
This is what I thought about:_

The only problem was, as much as we didn't want to admit it, things weren't easy. We had bills to pay. And in reality, we had absolutely NOTHING figured out. We lived day to day, never knowing what was going to happen and whether we would be able to make ends meet, or if we would even be able to make US last.

Things started to fall apart and I was starting to get scared. Scared that I would lose you. When we would argue I would I try and think about the one thing could always make me smile. And I tried to remind you of everything as well.

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the fist time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

I was in the living room when you walked in. We'd been arguing and you had gone upstairs for a while. You came and sat next to me. I turned and looked at him and said

"Do you remember when we were sitting by the water. You put your arm around me for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine."

He didn't say anything, he just looked at me. So I kept going.

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
_

"How about all the city lights on the water? It was about a year later, where you saw me start to believe in love for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. Paul, you're the best thing that's ever been mine."

You took me in your arms and held me. You didn't say anything, just held me close, and I knew everything would be okay. We spent the rest of the night relaxing and trying to forget what had happened.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM  
You said everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street_

Three years later, you were working with the WWE. To them you were Justin Gabriel, but to me you were still Paul. But things had gotten even worse now.

I can remember that fight we had, it was 2:30 in the morning and you had just gotten home. I don't really remember what we started arguing about, but it had been the worst argument we'd ever had. You said you felt like everything was slipping out of our hands. I couldn't take it anymore. I always tried so hard not to cry, but I just couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

I ran out crying, you following right behind me. I kept running down the street, not wanting to stop, trying to prolong what I knew would happen. But I couldn't run anymore and you caught up to me.

_Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known  
Then, you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

You grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to face you. You began talking to me, but I couldn't understand what you were saying. I just kept bracing myself for goodbye, because that's all I've ever known.

But you took me by surprise.

"I'll never leave you alone Sophie" He said

He kissed me sweetly and tried to wipe away my tears. 

_You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

What you said next shocked me the most.

"I remember how we felt, sitting by the water. And every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter, and she's the best thing that's ever been mine" you started

I started to smile as I took in every word you spoke.

"I'm so sorry Soph, I'm sorry for all the fighting, I'm sorry for always leaving you behind while I'm on the road. I'm sorry that I haven't given you the life that you deserve." you finished. 

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
_

I kissed you and looked into your eyes, seeing all the love that filled them when you looked at me. And all I could say was,

"You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine. I Love you Paul."

_Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it  
I can see it now _

There you stand, at the altar waiting. I finally reach you and you take my hands and mouth I love you. You say your vows and promise to love me forever. Now it's my turn.

"Do you believe it? We finally made it here Paul. I love you with every part of me. We're gonna make it now, I can see it. Us growing old together. Always being there for each other and never letting the hard times come between us. I can see it now. I love you"

The ceremony ended and the priest finished.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride.

Paul raised my veil and kissed me softly.

"Ladies and gentlemen I now give you, Mr and Mrs Lloyd." Said the priest.

Yepp, I can definitely see it now.


End file.
